Nymean Military
Category: Nymean Organizations Ever since its founding, the Nymean Ascendancy has been a heavily military based government. In order to survive, it has been forced to adapt its mostly primitive military to work with much more advanced forces from around the Galaxy. Still, in the last decade starting even before the Galaxial War broke out, the military organizers and leadership has been upgrading their tactics, strategies, weapons, armor, technology, and philosophies to keep up in a hostile Galaxy. Military Unification Act When the Nulvarl Empire was overthrown by Trivas and the Nymean Ascendancy was created, there was no standard military doctrine or procedure on how to fight. Therefore, one of the first things to be worked on was the creation of a codified and unified doctrine. Trivas worked with the various regional and local officials to build up an unified command structure for the national military. While peace reigned in the Galaxy, there was little rush to codify the military. More emphasis was put into upgrading technology around the Ascendancy and developing a strong economy. When the Galaxial War broke out, emphasis was put on military organization in order to survive. With a quarter of the Ascendancy under Galactic Alliance occupation and a third of the remnant in direct threat of invasion, it was imperative that something be done. The answer came in the form of the Military Unification Act. The Act organized the military and codified all the scattered and heterogeneous factions. From that point on, Nymean military forces have been more modernized, organized, and unified and the Ascendancy armies have been slowly reformed into a combat force capable of standing up against any of the others in the Galaxy. Standard Doctrine Standard military doctrine for Ascendancy military forces is rigid and conforms to the standards that the first Executor, Trivas, placed upon the Ascendancy. Military officers and soldiers are responsible to conduct themselves according to the rules outlined in the Military Unification Act or face court martial conducted by a military court. Penalties for violations range from mere pay cuts, reduction in rank, imprisonment, to even death. Military Targets Nymean military personnel are expected to follow several strict guidelines. The primary one of these is a limitation on which targets may be attacked. In order for an attack to be launched, the officer in charge must justify the attack by demonstrating that the target has military value. This does not limit the targets to bases and clear military assets. A civilian factory or supply center is a legitimate target if it is being used to supply military forces, even indirectly. Fields that are supplying food to the military or military supply centers are also viable targets. A more strict code governs the direct attack on persons. Civilians are a strict taboo for invading Nymean armies. Even civilians who are working in military production factories are not considered targets. While this does not prevent the bombing of such factories and facilities with civilian workers in them, it does prevent deliberate targeting or harassment of civilian workers once the area is taken. Nymean soldiers seen attacking, stealing from, raping, or molesting civilians are taken for court martial. In cases where it would not compromise the military forces, warnings are issued to civilians in military targets to evacuate before the facilities are attacked. In regards to confrontations with military forces, standard Galaxial doctrines are in place for most enemies. Nymean troops are forbidden from killing clearly surrendered enemy troops. Such troops are to be rounded up and sent to prisoner of war camps to be traded back if possible. Enemy soldiers that have no way to defend themselves are given a chance to surrender before being attacked. This applies to ground forces that are about to be bombarded from space or soldiers that are cornered by artillery or vastly superior numbers. Nymean soldiers that abuse, attack, or mistreat surrendered soldiers are sent to court martial. Prisoners of War The treatment of prisoners of war is also addressed. Prisoners of war are to be fed and clothed provided food and clothing can be procured. This means that as long as the normal Nymean civilians and military have food and clothing, the leftovers are to go to the POW's. If the Nymeans are going without those supplies, then the POW's will as well. POW's can be interrogated and there are strict rules regarding the use of interrogation methods. POW's found guilty of excessive war crimes may also be executed while in a POW camp. Prisoners of war are used primarily to trade back for Nymean POW's. If there are no Nymean POW's or if the enemy refuses or is unable to trade, POW's are often put to work doing menial tasks. Many POW's are used as sappers for constructing defensive works for Nymean armies. These prisoners are not given advanced tasks where they would be able to sabotage the product or job. There are few exceptions to these rules. One of them is in regards to the Vagaari. Vagaari are merciless slavers who enslave or slaughter entire planets. Due to those actions, no quarter is shown to them. All Vagaari wounded and prisoners are executed after the battle is over and their ships and fleets are destroyed without mercy. Disabled Vagaari ships are boarded and the crew is slaughtered. Any slaves are freed and the ships are converted for Nymean use. Another exception is when an enemy treats Nymean civilians, property, or soldiers in such deplorable ways that it is considered offensive to be forced to treat them in a civilized manner. Nymeans are practical and will treat enemy POW's as their own POW's are treated. This rule is the one used to justify the treatment of Vagaari and has yet to be used against any other enemy of the Ascendancy. Leadership The first military leader was the founder, Trivas. He ruled primarily as a military officer and allowed civil matters to be handled by the Council of El'iadar. It was he who established the rank system that exists as well as the body that governed it. The highest officer in the military is the Executor. The second highest rank is the Supreme Commander. Originally, with Trivas as the Executor, the Supreme Commander was little more important than any other Fleet Admiral and was awarded as an honorary title to Admiral Repness. When Eliana took over as Executor for a time, it was realized that she was not a capable military leader so the position of Supreme Commander grew in importance. Since 47 ABY, the position of Executor has been done away with and the Supreme Commander is the highest form of command in the military. Admiralty Court The main governing body of the military is the Admiralty Court. If the Supreme Commander is out of touch, killed, or there is a need that mandates the opinion of more than one being, the Court is called. It is made up of the Fleet Admirals and the Corps Commanders and is chaired by the Supreme Commander if they are available. The Admiralty Court appoints or approves all promotions to the ranks of Admiral/Commander or higher. The Court also handles paperwork, major supply distributions, and recruitment or organizational tasks. In time of war, the Court decides the strategy and plans out attacks. The Court is active at all times with normally six to ten people sitting on it. Different commanders and admirals take turns sitting on the Court. The usual term is four months during which the member is required to remain on Areltsi and not go off planet for longer than two days. Various attendance requirements are monitored and vacation is offered only at the two month mark of the term. In certain circumstances regarding negotiations with hostile or potentially hostile foreign governments, the Council of El'iadar can defer authority to the Admiralty Court and the military is allowed to deal with the situation. This prevents civilian diplomats who are often from powerful political or economic families from being put in harms way and replaces them with a trained military official. It also allows for those who understand the military to take charge of a situation where military action is likely so the most qualified decisions can be made. Ground Commanders The command of the ground forces falls to Corps Commanders, one each for however many are formed. These commanders are eligible to sit on the Admiralty Court. Commanders are sometimes given seats on the Court depending on their post or if their immediate superior is occupied or killed. Important ground commanders: *Corps Commander Zra Obesy - First Corps *Corps Commander P'traf - Seventh Corps *Corps Commander Brovey - Tenth Corps *Commander Wepu Elovex - Areltsi Defense Corps *Commander Yhipro - Military Central Command *Commander Stevgora - Quartermaster General Naval Commanders The command of the naval forces falls to the Fleet Admirals, one each for the five fleets. These admirals are eligible to sit on the Admiralty Court. Often times, their seat is given to a normal admiral so they can be out with their fleet. It is important to note that the Supreme Commander is automatically in command of the First Fleet so they can stay near Areltsi in the case of an emergency. Important naval commanders: *Supreme Commander Erstis - First Fleet *Fleet Admiral Nuncav - Second Fleet *Fleet Admiral Lacodron - Third Fleet *Fleet Admiral Praviz - Fourth Fleet *Fleet Admiral Hvarelish - Fifth Fleet *Admiral Teslec - Naval Central Command *Admiral Gopiz - Areltsi Naval Defense Garrison Ground Forces Terminology Within Nymean Command, several basic terms are used to indicate different things. While these terms can sometimes be flexible, the Military Unification Act codifies things much more efficiently than in the early years of the Ascendancy. Ranks For ranks, a standard was decided for all Ascendancy wide forces. There are some native garrisons that operate under different standards and it is not uncommon for a single man to hold two positions, one for the main Ascendancy military and one from their native planet. The ranks are as follows from lowest to highest: *Private *Sargent *Second Lieutenant *First Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Colonel *Commander *Corps Commander Numbers In terms of numbers, Central Command has several different variations. Defensive forces often differ as they are often composed of entirely native troops. The offensive Corps are more standardized and regular. The term "unit" can refer to any of the official terms, but often refers to smaller squads or platoons. The standards are as follows. A squad has four men in it. Three soldiers and a private to command is standard, but elite forces will sometimes have a sergeant leading the squad. These are the most basic field units. A platoon has three squads in it plus a commanding officer for a total of thirteen men. The commanding officer is often a sergeant, though second lieutenants sometimes command the elite forces. This is a very basic field unit and are deployed in great numbers for front line combat. Platoons are the standard deployment number for elite forces such as the Rangers or commandos. A regiment has eight platoons in it plus a commanding officer for a total of 105 men. The commanding officer is often a first lieutenant or a captain depending on the branch or situation. These are the smallest independent field unit that often deploys in small scale operations. Within each regiment are platoons from various branches including artillery. A battalion has ten regiments in it plus a staff for a total of 1100 men. The fifty additional men are a variety of command officers, quartermasters, medical staff, situation controllers, and interplanetary communications staff. The typical commander for a battalion is a captain or major. A battalion also has their own transports allowing for them to be deployed on a planet separate from a command center. The staff also allows for the battalion to remain in connection with Central Command or a fleet above. Battalions are rarely broken up and are almost always deployed on the same planet. These are large groups of soldiers that have supplies and munitions suitable for medium term operations. A division has nine battalions plus an extra hundred staff for a total of 10,000 men. A division is run in similar fashion to a battalion except that it is more likely to be broken up. When different battalions of a division are in combat in multiple planets, the division commander and staff are usually on a ship for quick deployment to a particular planet if needed. The typical division commander is a major or in some cases a colonel. A legion has ten divisions in it plus an additional thousand men as staff for a total of 101,000 men. The commanding officer for a legion is often a commander, but sometimes a distinguished colonel can be honored with command of a legion. Legions are rarely deployed all in one spot unless there is a major battle to be had. Each legion has a small number of warships and fighters attached to it for protection. These warships are often no more than a frigate, a few corvettes, and a squadron or two of fighters. A corps has ten legions in it plus a command staff of five thousand for a total of 1,015,000 men. A corps commander is in charge of each of the twelve corps in the Nymean Military. Corps are deployable men only, they do not include garrisons, militia, or local planetary defense forces. Deployments There are three types of official military deployments in the ground forces. Each is composed of different types of soldiers and equipment and has its own command structure. Each also has its own locations and realms of authority and responsibility. The most numerous are the planetary militias. Each planet in the Ascendancy has its own militia which is an on-call force only. The militia trains twice a month for one weekend and is armed with basic weapons. For payment, the militia get tax reliefs so that no actual salary is issued through the treasury. Though each planet has its own standards, a common assumption on larger planets is that up to 10% of the combat age population could be called on as a front line militia force. Militias are lightly trained, loosely organized forces that rely on the member's knowledge of the local terrain, people, and customs to fight effectively. Since the militia is fighting for their homes and families, they are a highly motivated combat unit that will fight tooth and nail for their homes. A sub-branch of the militia are the paramilitary partisan forces. Partisans are often nothing more than armed locals who fight for their territory in whatever means they can. Estimates on some planets indicate that around 40% of the adult population is capable of taking up arms if weapons could be distributed. The use of partisans was well documented in the Battle of Paletn V where the locals ambushed and disrupted Vagaari slaving parties until Chiss and Nymean reinforcements could arrive. The next major branch of the ground forces is the garrisons. Garrisons are part time troops who are employed by the Ascendancy government to protect their own planets or regions. Garrison soldiers live on base or near it and often work other jobs in the local area to earn a living. The part time garrison soldiers are a cheap way for the Ascendancy to protect its planets without spending the money for full time soldiers. Garrisons often only participate in local defensive engagements and are rarely called off their planet. The final and most recognized branch of the Ascendancy is the regular military. These are full time soldiers who are called to fight on any planet inside or outside the Ascendancy. They are divided into twelve corps and number approximately twelve million strong. They are considered the standing military, but could be augmented by millions of garrison or militia troops were a major conflict to arise. The regular military is the best trained of the Nymean military. They are given the most advanced weapons and training to ensure they could stand against any of the regulars from the main Galaxy and hold their own. They answer to Central Command based on Areltsi and ultimately, the Executor. Branches Infantry The infantry are the most numerous of the ground forces. They are the backbone of the entire Nymean ground army because they do the basic work that is required to protect and expand the Ascendancy. Most of the other parts of the ground forces start in the infantry before specializing into other fields. The main weapons for the infantry include a blaster carbine or rifle, a blaster pistol, two vibroblades, and an assortment of grenades. Other field equipment include macrobinoculars, rations, trenching equipment, maps, a field commlink, and a GPS guidance system. Armor is standard field infantry armor similar in composition to armor used by Stormtroopers and other infantry around the Galaxy. The armor can be painted with non-reflective paint to cover different colors to blend in with the background of the terrain the soldier is deploying into. The infantry make up over 75% of the Nymean combat ground forces. Infantrymen are often the first ground units deployed in order to secure the area for engineers and artillery forces and are often the last to leave the field. The job of an infantryman is a difficult one that involves many sleepless nights and dangerous missions. A sub-branch of the infantry is the military police. These are often lighter equipped and are not usually seeing front line combat. The MP's keep the peace and order within the military branches, army and navy, as well as patrol occupied territories that are not deemed actively hostile. MP's are often upgraded policemen, militia forces, or garrison soldiers that decided not to get into the full line infantry job. Armor Nymean armored forces are a small but important branch of the ground forces. They are in charge of everything that offers long range or high powered attacks on the field. Often, they turn the tide of a battle by destroying heavy resistance, obstacles, fortifications, or enemy armor and artillery. The armored corps utilizes several types of vehicles. The most common are light scout vehicles called the Orcha Strike Speeders. Heavier armor is taken from the Imperial designs of the AT-ST and are reworked to be the All Terrain Strike Guard which is a more curved and streamlined version of the AT-AT. For extremely rugged terrain, the Nymeans deploy the Aetac Walker taken from designs used by the CIS during the Clone Wars. The heaviest armor used by Nymeans is the Boldera Assault Tank, a heavily armored and armed hovercraft designed similar to the AT-TE but without the legs. The Nymean armor divisions are not entirely filled with local designed technology. There are a host of AT-ST's, older AT-PT's, 2-1B's, and even AT-AT's within their forces. Some of these are actually produced within Nymean borders, but mostly their own modifications of those models are made. A sub-branch of the armored corps is the artillery. Nymean artillery often uses similar technology to the rest of the Galaxy and does not employ any custom machinery. Nymean factories on Nulvar and Lesiona produce many of the artillery pieces, just using the same models as used elsewhere. Engineers Engineers are the workhorses of the army. They are the ones that build bridges, communications towers, supply centers, command centers, camps, and any other thing needed to keep the army running. They also repair vehicles, weapons, and damaged equipment. Often times, the engineers are called in to destroy large constructs that are out of range or too armored for artillery or armor to take care of it. A sub-branch of the engineers is the sapper. They are made up of cheap labor people who are often unemployed civilians who the army offered jobs to. These are not the professionals that the engineers are. Sappers build fortifications, dig trenches, and carry supplies for the army. Sometimes, POW's are even conscripted as sappers. Officers The officers are the beings that run the military. They are the elites, the most qualified, and the most experienced in the army ranks. One is not considered a junior officer until they reach the rank of second lieutenant and they are not considered a full officer until they reach the rank of major. Contrary to popular belief, officers do fight in the front lines. Even colonels and commanders are often on the field if not on the actual front. History Early Years Nymean armies are often heterogeneous groups of various militia and regular armies from around the Ascendancy. In the early years, commanders led only their own species on the field and were allowed to fight using whatever weapons their units were used to using and were equipped with. Different species and regional battalions were formed and labeled according to skill and abilities. This style of command was unorganized and inefficient. Trivas and other leaders worked tirelessly to change the ground troops into an effective, codified force. Disastrous defeats early in the Galaxial War were often equally attributed to poor training or organization as they were to being outnumbered. The Nymean troops were nearly always outgunned and unable to stand against Galactic Alliance troops even when the numbers were equal. Their poor or wildly differing training was a hamper and a great difficulty to any commander. Different species or units from different planets were used to fighting in different styles and situations. These differences prevented the force from being an effective fighting force. Modern Era After the Battle of Sal Maro, the Nymean leaders realized that they could no longer count on the support of foreign armies to protect their planets. Therefore, they poured the money that normally would have gone into paying centralized taxes to Ni'novia into modernizing the military. They enforced and applied the Military Unification Act into the farthest reaches of the Ascendancy. They developed the ground forces into the numbers described above and made twelve active Corps capable of deploying anywhere. To aid them were countless millions of garrison and local troops with even more militia. Unified weapons were distributed to all the soldiers in the Corps which allowed for easier distribution of replacement parts and weapons as well as ammunition. There were a few exceptions for species that either could not lift the guns or that had hands that were too large to use the guns. Nymean ground forces for the most part are modernized and well trained, especially within the Corps. They have corrected their past mistakes and are now equal to any other army in the Galaxy. Naval Forces Coming soon.